Autumn Night
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: For SHDL/Oneshot Very Fluff/"Life isn't a fairy tale."/"Dunia nyata sudah menyedihkan, kenapa fanfiksi juga harus berakhir sad ending?"/Sebuah gathering di Tokyo mempertemukan keduanya, author bernama Lavande la Nuit dan Deathly Nightshadow. RnR, please?


_..._

'_Aku mencintaimu…_

_Begitu mencintaimu,_

_Bahkan sebelum aku mengenal apa arti kata 'cinta' itu….'_

* * *

><p>Ruangan itu begitu terang. Warna-warna cerah bunga sakura terlihat paling mendominasi—cukup aneh mengingat beberapa hari ini Hinata tak pernah melihat bunga merah muda itu. Musim gugur. Matanya lebih terbiasa melihat ceceran daun momiji di jalanan Kyoto, domisilinya. Tapi ruangan ini tidak. Bunga sakura terlihat di mana-mana. Sisanya, wangi semerbak khas bunga mawar merah melayang-layang dibawa aliran <em>air conditioner<em> dalam aula. Sebenarnya itu semua tak terlalu mengusik Hinata. Sungguh! Yang sebenarnya membuat kedua alisnya berkerut tak sopan adalah suara-suara di sekitarnya.

Ya. Para suara berisik itu.

"_Arghh_! Lalu bagaimana?" Terdengar suara teriakan cempreng perempuan yang belum ada sejam yang lalu ia lihat. Rambutnya merah menyala, pakaiannya cukup terbuka di bagian bawah. _Hot pants_—bukan pakaian yang awam untuk cuaca berangin di luar sana.

"Aku kecewa dengan jalan ceritanya...," rengek perempuan di sampingnya. Kali ini dengan potongan pendek _brunette_. Manis—pikir Hinata.

Hinata memutar bola matanya—pertanda bahwa ia mulai dilanda bosan saat mendengarnya.

"Eh! Tahu tidak author yang _penname_-nya Dark Paradise? Kukira dia lelaki!"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Karena bosan ia mulai mengeluarkan telepon selular yang sedari tadi bersemedi dalam kantong celana _baggy_ miliknya. Ditatapnya layar iPhone miliknya. Sepi. Sepertinya Neji belum mengiriminya pesan agar pulang. Tokyo ke Kyoto tak bisa dibilang dekat. Sumpah demi apapun.

_Plukk._ Hinata memejamkan matanya saat perlahan sayup-sayup berisik para pemilik suara rekan-rekan semejanya menguar dibawa angin. Yang kini berdendang dalam gendang telinganya hanya alunan manis yang disalurkan melalui kabel-kabel tipis _headset_—yang menancap sempurna di kedua telinganya.

Ia tersenyum girang. Bukan karena setuju dengan obrolan para penulis yang semeja dengannya—karena sepertinya sedari tadi mereka kira Hinata menyimak—melainkan sebaliknya. Ia tak perlu mendengar lagi ocehan mereka. Lingkungan ramai seperti itu memang sama sekali bukan tipikal seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Jari-jari lentiknya mulai menari di atas layar _handphone_. Dengan cepat layar telepon selularnya sudah berubah menjadi _display_ sebuah _website _yang amat ia kenal. Sebuah _website_ untuk menyalurkan kegemaran membaca dan menulis cerita fiksi. Dan percaya atau tidak, mereka-mereka yang semeja dengannya ini—juga seluruh penghuni ruangan—adalah orang-orang yang ia temui dari _website_ yang sedang ia buka sekarang. Orang-orang yang memiliki ketertarikan yang sama dengannya.

Ya, di sinilah seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Duduk manis di sebuah aula luas dikelilingi orang-orang yang baru ia kenal, semeja dengan orang-orang yang berisik, dimabukkan dengan wangi-wangi kas asmara yang melayang-layang di udara.

Ah, _autumn_. _Chuusuu no meigetsu_.

Kenapa acara _gathering_ di kota ini harus diadakan di hari yang romantis begini? Terkutuklah para pembuat acara ini. Kalau boleh jujur, ia mengira malam ini acara yang ia hadiri tak akan terlalu istimewa. Pertemuan dengan para penulis-penulis dari dunia maya yang diadakan di pertengahan musim gugur—ia kira pastinya acara ini akan sepi ditinggal para undangannya yang sibuk kencan, melihat bagaimana bulan purnama bersinar dengan indahnya. Namun nyatanya tidak.

Karena ia tak memiliki pasangan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, maka ia memutuskan untuk menyanggupi undangan konyol ini. Melewati sesi tanya jawab ketat—demi ijin keluar rumah—dari Hiashi, ayahnya, dan Neji, kakaknya. Dengan hanya menggunakan pakaian seadanya—sebuah celana _jeans_ hitam panjang model _baggy_, _blouse_ putih dengan sedikit pita _pink-sakura_ sesuai _dresscode_ yang diharuskan dan juga _coat_ ungu gelap dengan aksen butiran salju di beberapa ujung kerah lebarnya—Hinata datang ke tempat ini. Tanpa persiapan atau tanpa prasangka yang bermacam-macam, ia datang ke acara yang katanya juga akan dihadiri beberapa penulis 'nyata' dan para orang-orang dari penerbit _independent_. Tertarik sih, bagaimana tidak, desas-desusnya akan ada beberapa karya fiksi dari para undangan yang akan dibukukan.

Tentu Hinata girang bukan main. Menulis adalah kesenangannya.

Tapi datang ke tempat seperti ini bukanlah kesenangannya.

Karena sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mendengar orang-orang bicara tak jelas arahnya. Ah, tidak. Bukan itu yang ia lakukan sekarang. Yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah menengok jendela kaca yang menampakkan luar ruangan tempat orang-orang berlalu lalang. Kadang mata lebarnya bergerak liar menatap mereka, memperhatikan penampilan mereka.

Ada yang berpakaian simpel, ada yang tertawa-tawa, dan banyak di antara mereka adalah pasangan yang dibuai sihir asmara—tangan bertautan, wajah merona, pakaian yang senada warnanya.

Hinata bukannya iri. Buktinya, ia masih sempat tersenyum menatap pemandangan di luar sana. Di luar restoran tempat acara ini diadakan. Hinata tidak merasa terganggu dengan pemandangan yang ada. Setidaknya itu jauh lebih melegakan dadanya dibandingkan memperhatikan acara di dalam ruangan yang membosankan.

Ah, apakah tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatian seorang Hyuuga Hinata?

Hinata mendesah dalam hati. Pikirannya kosong tak terisi. Dalam keramaian ruangan itu ia justru merasa sepi. Namun mendadak mata lavender itu melebar dan ia sukses terkesiap. Saat bayang paras seseorang yang pernah ia lihat potretnya di internet lewat di depan kaca yang ada di hadapannya. Perlahan sosoknya melewati batas ruang pandangnya namun tertangkap lagi oleh iris bening miliknya. Ia lihat lelaki itu mengambil duduk di sebuah meja bundar yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

Dia.

_Author_ dengan nama pena _'_Deathly Nightshadow'.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : <strong>AU, OOC, FLUFF, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Characters belongs to **MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei

**Original Story: **R. Night Desiana

**Valentine's Night: **Nulisbuku(dot)com

**.**

**AUTUMN**** NIGHT**

**.**

_Tak peduli berapa banyak__ langkah kaki ini tergerak,_

_Ia akan berhenti di depan sosokmu,_

_Membawa sepi yang sempat meracuniku,_

_Dan menggantinya dengan cinta yang membuatku sesak..._

* * *

><p>Kedua mata Hinata makin melebar. Ia tatap lekat-lekat sosok pemuda berambut <em>spiky<em> yang jaraknya tak sampai sepuluh meter dari lokasi kursinya berpijak. Wajahnya jauh lebih sempurna dari yang ia lihat di dunia maya. Gestur tubuhnya mencerminkan semua bentuk kesempurnaan, sama seperti semua karya tulisannya. Meski tak begitu jelas, Hinata yakin penilaian matanya tak salah. Tak akan meleset.

Hidungnya mancung. Kulitnya putih bersih seperti salju di musim dingin. Pandangan matanya teguh—bahkan tak acuh pada sekitar.

Di mata Hinata, lelaki seperti itu seolah diciptakan Tuhan untuk tak tersentuh.

"Night?"

Hinata menoleh. Seseorang di sampingnya memanggil nama penanya. Hinata tatap gadis yang sebaya dengannya itu. Matanya yang berbingkai kaca mata tipis menatap balik iris milik Hinata. Sepertinya ia memang memanggil Hinata tadi. "Ya, Orange?"

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya ragu. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sesaat. "Sepertinya dari tadi kau terus melihat..." Kalimatnya terhenti—digantikan dengan kepalanya yang melongok ke arah yang sedari tadi Hinata tatap. Rambut pendeknya yang tergerai melambai saat ia mencoba mengangkat dagunya, mengintip direksi yang ia maksud dari balik bahu Hinata. "Kau melihat _bocah-bocah_ yang barusan datang itu?" tanyanya dengan suara berbisik.

Mata Hinata membulat. Tak menyangka kalau gadis di sampingnya itu memperhatikan tingkah laku Hinata—bahkan lamunannya pada sosok pangeran di ujung sana. _Orangeblossoms_—nama penanya—adalah penulis yang sebaya dengan Hinata. Ia memang sedari tadi duduk di samping Hinata, bahkan ia menduduki kursinya sejak sebelum Hinata datang. Selain ucapan 'Hai' dan perkenalan singkat saat pertama keduanya bertukar pandang tadi, Orange sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. Matanya _emerald _itu sibuk membaca buku yang mungkin sengaja ia bawa sebelum datang ke tempat ini. Karena ia begitu serius dan mengabaikan Hinata cukup lama, maka pecinta lavender itu ikut mengabaikannya.

Namun ternyata Hinata salah.

"Night?"

Hinata tersentak. Setelah beberapa detik _space out_ dengan lamunannya sendiri, ia kembali menatap wajah cantik temannya. "Ah, i-iya... Aku mengenal salah satu dari mereka."

"Temanmu?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini Hinata menggeleng. "Siapa nama penanya?"

"Deathly Nightshadow," jawab Hinata singkat. Orange kemudian tak bertanya lagi. Ia hanya memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap pemuda yang Hinata maksud lalu melempar pandangannya lagi pada Hinata. "_Author_ yang hobi bikin cerita _angst_ itu ya?" Hinata terdiam sesaat lalu mengangguk setuju. "Nama kalian sama," imbuhnya.

_Lavande la Nuit_. Kelopak lavender di malam hari.

Hinata tersenyum tipis untuk membenarkannya. Bukan, Hinata bukannya tertarik pada pemuda itu karena nama pena keduanya sama. Sungguh bukan itu.

"Aku tak terlalu menyukainya. Cerita buatannya berat dan menyedihkan. Aku benci kisah menyedihkan."

Hinata hanya mendesah perlahan. Ya, ia tahu itu. Ia bisa melihat bahwa Orange tak terlalu menyukai cerita yang berbasis '_sad ending'_ dan menguras air mata seperti karya-karya pemuda yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Hinata bisa melihat itu dari buku kumpulan cerita pendek dari buku 'Chocolate for a Lover's Heart' yang Orange baca sekarang. Dan lagi, ia mengenal beberapa cerita _romance_ yang dibuat Orange. Menyenangkan dan hangat, sama seperti senyum gadis _pinkette_ itu.

Gadis ini menyukai cerita yang berakhir bahagia. Begitu juga Hinata.

"Cerita cinta di dunia nyata sudah cukup menyedihkan, kenapa fiksi yang kita buat juga harus menyedihkan juga?" ungkapnya pelan.

Hinata hanya tersenyum miris. "Aku juga lebih senang m-membuat pembaca tersenyum dibandingkan menangis membaca karyaku," timpal Hinata. Sekali lagi ia mendesah. Pikirannya kembali melayang. "Tapi dia bilang, hidup tak selalu seperti _fairy tale_, Sakura-_san_..."

Orange menoleh, menatap Hinata yang menyebut nama aslinya untuk pertama kalinya. Matanya memandang Hinata dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Aku pernah m-mengiriminya _Private Message_." Hinata menarik napas sesaat. "Kami sempat mengobrol tentang tulisan-tulisan kami," ungkapnya perlahan. Hinata menghela napas panjang dan siap bercerita. "Jujur saja, sama seperti kau, a-aku juga membenci kisah _sad ending_. Berkali-kali aku dibuat menangis tiap mengingat kisah Titanic atau Romeo-Juliet."

Orange tertawa kecil mendengarnya, begitu juga dengan Hinata. Hinata menyentuh lagi layar _handphone_-nya. Sebuah tampilan layar _private message_ terpampang di depan matanya. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil membaca beberapa pesan untuk mengulang memorinya.

"Dark Wedding Dress, There's no Valentine, Winter Melody, aku membenci karya-karyanya." Orange terdengar serius saat mengucapkannya. "Aku selalu berhenti membacanya di pertengahan chapter karena kuduga kisah fiksi buatannya hanya akan membuatku menangis."

"Aku juga membenci karya-karyanya. Aku m-membenci…." Orange menatap wajah Hinata yang mulai menunduk. "Aku membencinya…."

* * *

><p><em>Terkadang aku mengharapkanmu mati, gadis Valentine-ku,<em>

_Agar onyx milikku tak perlu goyah saat melihatmu pergi..._

_Pergi dari hidupku..._

_Warna-warna merah muda itu membuatku muak,_

_Tapi di saat bersamaan, warna terang itu membuatku merindu,_

_Rindu yang melarangku untuk mencintaimu..._

* * *

><p>"Apa yang ia katakan?" tanya Orange antusias. Ia sama sekali tidak bersikap menyebalkan—misalnya dengan merebut telepon selular Hinata untuk membaca sendiri isi percakapan Hinata dengan pemuda ber-<em>penname<em> 'Nightshadow' itu. "Kenapa ia suka sekali membuat cerita yang pemerannya mati dan kisah yang menyesakkan begitu?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Dia tak terlalu banyak bercerita."

Orange mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dia hanya berkata bahwa kadang fiksi perlu dibuat serealistis mungkin. Dia sama sekali tak menyukai cerita penuh harapan. Dia membenci sesuatu yang manis."

Orange mengangguk paham. "Yah, aku bisa melihatnya sih."

Hinata menengok sekali lagi ke arah pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya. Dilihatnya pemuda itu tak terlalu fokus. Terkadang sibuk berbicara dengan temannya, terkadang membuang muka ke arah yang tak tentu.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukainya?"

Hinata terbelalak, tercekat selama beberapa detik. Tertegun kemudian ia merasakan rona hangat menjalar di pipi pucatnya. Ia tak menyangka pertanyaan itu mencuat dari bibir gadis cantik bernama asli Sakura itu. "A-Aku tak menyukainya! Aku cuma menyukai tulisannya."

"Oh ya? Kalau hanya tertarik di tulisannya, kenapa memperhatikannya dari tadi?" selidiknya.

Hinata mendesah—keras tanpa ia sadari. Ia tak menyangka kalau Orange juga doyan bergosip. "Aku hanya tertarik padanya. Itu saja."

"Apa bedanya? Faktanya, kau dari tadi terus melihatnya."

Hinata akhirnya mengalah. Satu-satunya bentuk penyangkalan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menunduk dan membuang muka. Ia tidak bisa berdebat dengan pikiran seperti ini. Hei, ini konyol kan? Ia tak pernah mengenal Nightshadow dalam kehidupan nyata. Yang ia tahu ia hanya penulis yang kiblat karya fiksinya berbalik arah dengan gaya tulisan miliknya.

Hinata tak pernah mengobrol secara pribadi dengannya di PM. Yang mereka obrolkan satu sama lain hanyalah karya-karya penulis luar serta bertukar pikiran tentang ideologi keduanya ketika menulis.

Jangan menyalahkannya ketika ternyata Nightshadow yang ia benci adalah pemuda tampan yang sanggup membuat beberapa perempuan—terutama remaja—jadi belingsatan dan mencuri pandang pada direksi yang sama.

Yah, Hinata pernah membencinya. Sama seperti Orange, ia lelah menangis untuk sebuah fiksi. Namun isi kepalanya berputar. Ketika Hinata membaca salah satu karyanya dan tersentuh pada detik saat ia membacanya. Cara pemuda itu menulisnya, cara ia menyampaikan kesedihannya, semua sampai pada Hinata dengan cara yang berbeda.

Hatinya meluruh.

Jatuh cinta dalam sekejap pada tulisan karya milik pemuda itu. Diam-diam mengaguminya dan mengingat semua kata indah yang pernah dituliskannya.

* * *

><p><em>Saat sebuah kenyataan mendiamiku,<em>

_Aku tahu bahwa hati ini hanya akan merana karenamu..._

_Aku terpaku untuk sebuah pengharapan semu._

_Nada suaramu, masih menggelitik gendang daun dengarku..._

_Tapi di bawah langit malam sakral yang orang sebut valentine ini,_

_Kau meninggalkanku sendiri..._

_Kelopak-kelopak__ remuk mawar tanpa duri di bawah kakiku ini... saksinya..._

* * *

><p>Ketika Hinata membaca syair-syair singkat di sela-sela cerita buatannya, Hinata merasa ngilu. Dadanya bergemuruh untuk alasan yang tak ia ketahui. Rangkaian-rangkaian kalimat itu menjadi daya magis sebuah sihir kasat mata untuk Hinata.<p>

Hinata yang awalnya membenci gaya tulisannya, mendadak seolah menjadi budak yang merindukan tiap karangan fiksinya. Sebenarnya tak ada yang istimewa. Karena sejujurnya, di luar sana, banyak penulis puisi yang melebihi kehebatan seorang Nightshadow. Tapi ia tetap mengaguminya. Saat keduanya bertukar pikiran lewat pesan-pesan singkat itu, perlahan Hinata mengenalnya. Memahami alasannya. Mengerti makna tulisannya.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, ia selalu berharap bisa menemukan sosok pemuda itu di dunia nyata. Hidup. Berbicara di depan mata lavender miliknya. Bukan dibatasi layar internet seperti selama ini.

"Tapi dia ganteng sekali..." Hinata mendengar Orange mendengus pelan. "Coba saja kalau aku masih _single_, kudekati saja ia. Lalu kupengaruhi ia agar ia membuat cerita yang lebih _bersinar_." Gadis berambut panjang itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil, pertanda setuju dengan pernyataan Orange barusan. Ya, Nightshadow—sang penulis berwajah tampan itu, memang terlihat menarik perhatian siapapun. Dulu Hinata tertarik dengan karya-karyanya, dan di detik ini, ia tertarik pada pemilik karyanya.

Konyol. Mimpi.

Saling mengenal di dunia maya tidak membuat Hinata mengenalnya di dunia nyata. Itu sudah jelas. Siapa yang menyangkalnya? Hinata rasa pemuda itu pasti setuju. Ia membenci sebuah kisah cinta berbasis '_fairy tale_'. Dan hubungan yang terjalin di dunia nyata bisa jadi akan maya pula baginya.

Dan Hinata, seorang penulis yang mencintai kisah '_happily ever after_' ikut menyetujui pemikiran itu.

۞ ۞ ۞

"Dan berikut adalah judul dan nama-nama author yang karya fiksi _multichapter_-nya akan dibuatkan novel..."

Pikiran Hinata melayang saat acara demi acara malam itu terlewat. Ia sempat mendengarnya beberapa saat—meski akhirnya konsentrasinya terpecah sekali lagi. Jari-jarinya dengan gemas memencet kotak tuts-tuts kecil di layar iPhone-nya. Alunan syahdu lagu-lagu valentine yang populer masih mengalun pelan dari _headset_ yang terpasang di telinganya. Matanya hanya memandang lapar pada tampilan-tampilan yang disajikan internet di layar _handphone_ itu.

"_Oh my God_!"

Hinata menoleh cepat pada pekik suara Orange di sampingnya. Tangannya dengan cepat menggoncang bahu Hinata. Gadis manis itu dibuat pusing oleh kelakuan Orange dalam sedetik. Belum sempat Hinata protes, ia melirik sekitar dan menyadari beberapa pasang mata juga tertuju padanya.

"Fanfiksi 'Fall in Tina' milikmu lolos!"

Hinata terkesiap sebelum akhirnya suara tepuk tangan membahana di telinganya. Di detik berikutnya, Hinata mendengar nama-nama fiksi lain yang beruntung disebutkan. Tapi ia terlalu sibuk. Saat pandangan matanya akhirnya melengos liar pada sekitar, mencari sosok pemuda yang ia cari.

Ia tidak ada.

Nightshadow tidak ditemukan oleh kedua matanya. Kursinya telah kosong, entah sejak detik kapan. Hati Hinata mencelos, bergetar karena di saat ia berbinar dan ingin melihat wajahnya, ia tak ada. Fiksi yang Hinata buat itu, adalah fiksi _angst_ pertama yang ia buat. Dan karya fiksinya itu akan dibukukan.

Ia belum menyalahkan_nya_ untuk pengaruh yang ia berikan pada Hinata.

Hinata belum... mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Coba kau periksa _inbox_ PM-mu itu," perintah Orange. Agaknya ia sadar pada kebimbangan Hinata sekarang. Orange menyeringai tipis. Ia melepas kacamatanya lalu menatap wajah Hinata lekat-lekat dengan _emerald _miliknya. Hinata menoleh pada gadis yang identik dengan bunga sakura itu. Tanpa bersuara, Hinata me-_reload_ tampilan internetnya. Dan saat itulah mata Hinata makin melebar. Sebuah pesan baru terpampang di sana.

"Kulihat ia sering menengok sekeliling."

"Eh?" tanya Hinata heran.

Orange tersenyum simpul sebelum bersuara lagi, "Mungkin ia mencarimu juga..."

۞ ۞ ۞

"Hai Night."

Hinata membungkuk rendah sesaat lalu mengangkat lagi bahunya. Beberapa napas panjang ia embuskan untuk mengatur napasnya setelah berlari lima puluh meter dari pintu keluar restoran. Hinata tatap pemuda yang belum lima menit lalu mengiriminya _private message_ bersandar di sebuah dinding bata bangunan toko berlantai empat.

Satu kakinya disandarkan ke belakang seperti halnya punggung lebarnya. Kedua tangannya tersimpan rapi dalam _coat_ hitam pekat yang dikenakannya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat Hinata mendekatkan langkahnya pada pemuda itu. "Hai, Nightshadow...," sapa Hinata.

Ia melepaskan punggungnya dari daya tarik tembok lalu mengajak Hinata berjalan. Menyusuri malam hari yang berangin di sepanjang trotoar. "Kukira kau tak akan menyadari pesan dariku..."

Hinata tersenyum tipis, merasa tak enak karena memang tak menyadarinya. "Ya, hampir saja."

"Tempat itu membosankan."

Hinata tertawa kecil. Sesaat, pipi pucatnya memerah. Yah, Hinata setuju dengannya. "Kau t-tak melewatkan malam ini dengan pasanganmu, Nightshadow-_san_?" tanya Hinata perlahan.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya menggeleng singkat sebagai responsnya.

Hinata meliriknya yang menatap lurus ke depan sambil berjalan santai. Hinata merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan beberapa permen kristal berbalut pita merah muda pada pemuda itu. "Mau permen?"

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh dan menatap sesuatu di telapak tangan Hinata. Ia tak serta merta menerimanya. Nightshadow hanya menatap telapak tangan Hinata, menatap mata lavender itu, lalu melemparkan lagi pandangannya pada permen-permen itu. Satu tangannya keluar dari saku _coat_-nya. Tapi tetap, pemuda itu tak langsung mengambil permen yang kusodorkan. "Ini untuk ap—"

"Kau tak mempercayai sebuah kisah yang berakhir bahagia kan?"

Pemuda itu menatap mata Hinata perlahan. "Lalu?"

"Aku juga tak percaya, tapi aku rasa... kita baru boleh tak mempercayainya kalau sudah mencobanya."

"Hah?" Hinata melihat pemuda tampan itu mulai bingung dengan arah pembicaraannya.

Pemuda itu tertegun. "There's no Valentine dan Adamant Autumn… Dalam dua cerita itu, pemeran utamanya mencintai dalam diam. Aku tak begitu menyukai cerita buatanmu itu. Saking membencinya, aku sampai mengingat semua kalimat-kalimat yang kau b-buat. Meski itu hanya cerita internet, aku membencinya dan berharap penulisnya adalah seseorang yang payah," cecar Hinata tanpa ia sadari.

"Aku? Payah?" ledeknya. "Bahkan kita sama-sama tahu _basic_ cerita itu adalah tentang pengorbanan seseorang 'kan? Hari peringatan seseorang bernama Valentine, hari peringatan kematiannya. Kenapa kau anggap itu hari yang membahagiakan? Musim gugur juga... selalu berangin."

Hinata terdiam sesaat. Dilihatnya tangan pemuda kembali bersemayam dalam saku _coat_-nya. Tangan Hinata yang tadinya menggantung di udara ia turunkan. Jemarinya lalu terkepal, menggenggam erat butir-butir permen yang tak tersentuh oleh jemari pemuda itu. "Lalu Julia?"

Kali ini giliran pemuda itu terdiam. Pandangan bola matanya terlempar ke direksi angkasa yang pekat. "Julia tetap tak bisa melihat seperti apa sosok Valentine…," gumamnya pelan.

Hinata mendesah, menunduk sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya yang menggigil. Ia masih ingat kisahnya. Kisah cerita lama yang sengaja ia cari lewat internet hanya untuk memahami seperti apa cerita itu. Bukan cerita cinta rupanya. Saat itu Hinata merutuk sebal. Tadinya ia mencari tahu soal sejarah hari Valentine karena pemuda di hadapannya itu sukses membuatnya merana membaca karya 'There's no Valentine' miliknya. Dan karena itulah ia menghidupkan kisah cinta lain lewat 'Fall in Tina' sebagai sindiran untuk seorang Deathly Nightshadow.

"Valentine… mati…," gumamnya sekali lagi.

"Tapi Julia h-hidup," sangkal Hinata.

Nightshadow memutar tubuhnya. Kakinya mulai melangkah pelan. Hinata pun tak mau tertinggal. Ia mulai ikut menyusuri jalan becek sehabis hujan.

Ah, musim gugur. Angin di bulan ini bagaikan pengantar dingin untuk mengenang kematian Valentine. Sama seperti pemikiran Nightshadow.

_Tes._ Lalu sebutir air lembut menyentuh dahi Hinata—menetes dari salah satu helai daun pohon lebat di atasnya. Hinata meringis. Merasa langit berlagak menertawakannya karena suasana canggung ini. Ia pejamkan matanya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya angin dingin barusan mendinginkan otaknya yang memanas dengan sendirinya beberapa saat lalu.

Ya, ia dan pemuda ini. Keduanya tahu tentang Valentine. Yang berbeda adalah cara pandang mereka. Pemuda itu melihat sesuatu yang menyedihkan dari kisah dan kematian sang pemuda bernama Valentine. Sedangkan Hinata, merasa tersentuh dan tersenyum saat di akhir kisah itu, gadis buta bernama Julia itu akhirnya bisa melihat dunia—lepas dari kenyataan bahwa Julia takkan bisa melihat Valentine yang telah menjadi kenangan bagi dunia.

"Tapi di dunia setelahnya, k-kenangannya digunakan untuk kisah yang berakhir bahagia," gumam Hinata pelan. "Valentine selalu menceritakan pada Julia tentang keadaan dunia. Tentang kebahagiaan sebuah penglihatan," jelasnya lagi. "Aku yakin, tidak ada satu pun pasangan di luar sana yang ingin merayakan sebuah hari kematian bagi orang lain. Yang m-mereka rayakan hanyalah keajaiban saat Julia akhirnya bisa melihat."

"…"

"Yang mereka rayakan adalah sebuah keajaiban yang terjadi ketika kita menyayangi seseorang."

Tak ada sahutan yang mengudara. Hinata ikut terdiam. Hanya berharap kecil pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya akan mengerti maksudnya tentang sebuah kisah yang berakhir bahagia.

"Begitu ya?" Hinata segera menoleh saat pemuda itu angkat bicara. Sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di bibir merahnya. "Julia memang pantas berbahagia." Pemuda itu merenggut tangan Hinata lalu membuka genggaman telapak tangan Hinata. Tangannya lalu meraih sebungkus permen _mint_.

Hinata hanya bisa terpaku. Terdiam dengan apapun gerak yang terpancar darinya. Ia juga tak terlalu banyak tingkah, hanya mengeluarkan _bolpoint_ lalu menuliskan sesuatu di sisi dalam bungkus permen yang Hinata beri padanya. Dengan senyum simpul ia menggenggamkan balik bungkusan itu ke dalam tangan Hinata.

Pemuda itu langsung berbalik pergi dan berlari tanpa sempat bicara. Hinata terpaku. Dan ia akhirnya tersenyum saat mata lavender miliknya menangkap tulisan kecil yang Nightshadow sampaikan padanya lewat tulisan tangan di sana.

Sebuah nama lengkap, alamat mansion, juga nomor telepon seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

**E N D**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Krikk krik krik…**

**#dibantai grup SH**

**A/N: **

_Very fluff. A lil bit *plakk* major OOC of course. Fanfiction for __**Sasuke-Hinata Days Love [SHDL] Event**__! Karena tak ada kesempatan ngetik cerita SH baru, jadilah Night copas cerita original ini ke dalam bentuk fanfic. Sedikit rempong untuk mengubah POV pertama menjadi third POV. Itu Night lakuin karena berbahaya makai POV Hinata karena kesan OOC bakal menggila parahnya._

_Cerita aslinya tentang __**Valentine**__ *sesuai event lomba yang diadakan sebuah online publishing Nulisbuku* Night buat cerita ini bulan Pebruari lalu, sekaligus penanda berangkatnya Night ke masa-masa hiatus. Betewe, orific ini sebenernya lolos 10 besar lomba lho. Tapi yang dapet hadiah notebook pas itu si author __**bananaprincess**__, gurunya Night yang berhasil jadi juara satu :3_

_Kerempongan lagi ketika ngubah semuanya jadi __**autumn**__ [Hell the theme, hahaha] __**Settingnya gathering anak-anak Fanfiction sih^^**__ Bayangkan Hinata dkk itu author FFn. Harap maklum karena gaya penceritaannya beda dengan fanfic Night yang dulu. Night selalu hilang sense FFn tiap ngetik cerita original. Jadilah OOC tak bisa dihindarkan ketika orific Night diubah ke FFn. Maaf semuanya^^_

_Sekilas cerita, nama __**Deathly Nightshadow**__ itu Night temukan tahun lalu. Sebuah nama tumbuhan berry beracun, hehehehee. Tadinya terpikir untuk ganti penname ke nama ini, tapi urung. Nama ini akhirnya night pakai untuk forum dan yang lainnya^^_

_**Dedicated to Suu Foxie**__, editor Night di dunia nyata *halah* yang waktu itu juga dengan pedenya mengingatkan Night tentang sosok nyata Deathly Nightshadow di dunia fanfiksi. __**Dedicated also to: DeathAuthor**__, penulis fanfiction (sila search namanya) yang berkiblat di angst dengan spesialisasi pair ShikaIno. This is for you two, Friends._

**Ps: **_Menerima flame hanya dalam bentuk akun log in. Sedikit prihatin dengan my old sista,__** el Cierto**__ yang kena flame karena fic __**SHDL**__-nya gak sesuai harapan salah seorang pembaca. It's fluff, Reader. Jangan mengharapkan kisah yang kelewat mendayu-dayu untuk Hime, apalagi kalau fluff. Hahahahaha^^ Yang nungguin Catch You Catch Me, Stupid Cupid, Beautiful Star, dan Love is (not) Money, harap sabar. Night cicil akhir bulan ya^^_

_Untuk epilog We are Marry Now, adakah yang mau menggenapi jadi 1000 review, ntar chapter 15 kukebut deh #digorokreader_

**Pps: **_Untuk reader yang merasa SasuHina Lovers, sila gabung ke __**grup Facebook**__** : D****evil and Angel (SasuHina)**__ Akhir tahun nanti akan ada event lagi lho yang cukup besar^^ THANKS FOR READING YA! *cium reader*_

**Ppps**_: Sukseskan IFA 2011!_

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
